Woes of the Moon
by ValdeScriptor
Summary: Lily's mad at James; what else's new? Muttering about 'arrogant jerks', she goes for a nighttime stroll to clear her mind. She doesn't know that being outside on the night of a full moon isn't a good idea...LERL
1. Innocent Begining

**

* * *

Woes of the Moon:**

**Summary: What happens when Lily goes for a midnight stroll during the full moon? We know that's probably not a good idea, what with Remus Lupin at Hogwarts... But anger sometimes stops people from thinking clearly. What happens when she gets bitten?**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? You know I don't own Harry Potter, but I'll say it anyways so don't sue me. I own nothing you recognize; JKR does. **

Innocent Begining:

The distant seeming voice of professor McGonagall echoed in Lily Evans's mind as she sat in her NEWT level Transfiguration class. She heard them, but felt she had no reason to listen. She was lost in her own thoughts.

_'I can't believe that James Potter! How **dare **he have the audacity to embarrass me in front of the whole school like that!' _

Her thoughts brought her back to lunch, earlier that day.

* * *

_Lily Evans was sitting at her usual place at the Gryffindor house table with her best friends Beth, Jane and Kate, minding her own business as she poked at her chicken with a fork. Just then James Potter stood up from his place a bit farther down the table. He made his way over to where Lily was sitting and made a place for himself next to her, despite Beth's protests at being pushed away._

"_What do you want, Potter?" asked Kate, annoyed._

"_Nothing that has to do with you," he answered coldly, "I have come to request a private audience with the lovely Miss Evans," he continued, now looking at Lily._

"_Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of everyone else," answered Lily, still angry at him for his prank on Kate the other day._

"_Fine, then. Actually, I was hoping you'd say that," he answered calmly._

_He pulled out his wand and pointed at his throat._

"_Sonorus!"_

_He hopped up onto the Gryffindor table, knocking over Lily's lunch in the process. Everyone in the Great Hall, including the teachers, looked over at him. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were looking at him, grinning broadly, his other friend Remus was hiding behind a book._

'_Oh no. Oh, please, please, please don't let him do something stupid. Please, please, please...'_

_"**Lily Evans, I know you love me! Would you like to go out on a date with me?" **he asked her, his normal arrogance creeping back into his voice._

_The entire Hall burst out in laughter. Sirius and Peter were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. This made Lily furious. James brought his wand to his throat again and muttered 'Quietus'._

"_You jerk! How dare you embarrass me like that?" she hissed at him, over the laughter of the other students._

"_What, you mean you won't go..."_

"_NO! I SURE AS HELL WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT AFTER ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU'VE DONE TO ME AND MY FRIENDS IN THE PAST?!"_

_Most of the laughter stopped, and students began whispering to each other and pointing at Lily and James._

"_Though luck, Prongs! Second time she's rejected you!" shouted Sirius at him, wiping the tears from his eyes._

_James looked a bit hurt for a second._

"_Fine, be sure to come to me when you change your mind!" he told her smirking._

"_YOU JERK!!!" shouted Lily._

_She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, without looking back to see his reaction she ran out of the Hall. _

* * *

Lily was brought back to reality by the sound of the bell ringing. She tried to quickly shove her things into her backpack. A small group of girls stared at her and whispered to each other as they passed her.

"Why don't you lot take a picture?" Beth shouted after them.

"Yeah, it'd last longer!" shouted Jane, also defending Lily.

Beth, Jane and Kate had joined Lily at her desk.

"Just ignore them all Lil; that James Potter is a jerk," Kate told her comfortingly.

"Yeah, whatever..." said Lily angrily as she threw her bag over her back and left the classroom, followed closely by her friends.

"What do we have next, Lily?" asked Jane, trying to change the subject.

"It doesn't matter, whatever it is I'm not going if I'm going to be looked at the whole time like I'm some kind of a bitch," she answered.

"What!?" exclaimed the three girls at once, Lily _never _skipped class.

"I said: I'm not going. I'm headed back to the common room. You guys had better hurry if you're going to make it to Potions on time; tell Professor Nickson I'm ill."

Surprisingly, the girls didn't press the matter and instead left Lily to head off to the common room alone after saying their goodbyes to her.

* * *

She arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady within a few minutes, gave her the password (Flubberworm) and headed up to her dormitories. She threw her backpack on the floor next to her bed, took off her shoes, then flopped onto her four-poster bed.

_'He thinks he can have any girl he wants! The only reason he keeps trying to get me is because I'm the only one who doesn't want him! Stupid jerk...'_

She sighed...

_'And his friends are just like him too! Well, except maybe Remus, he's civilized at least...' _

She sighed again and closed her eyes. She lay there like that until sleep enveloped her...

* * *

Lily was shaken awake by Kate much later. It was a lot darker in the room. She groaned and pulled her eyes open. She turned over and reached for her watch on the table, when she didn't find it she finally spoke.

"What time is it?" she asked croakily.

"It's eight o'clock you sloth! You've been asleep for nearly six hours!" came Beth's voice coming from the doorway.

"Nhhh..."

"You can make dinner if you hurry," Jane told her, entering the room behind Beth.

"Not hungry," Lily told her sitting up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, common! Stop sulking in here, it's not even that bad!" whined Beth, trying to console Lily, though failing miserably.

"Leamme alone.... I'm going for a walk," she told them. She pulled her shoes on, brushed her hair and got up to leave the room.

"Lily that's probably not a good idea, we're not allowed to leave the castle after hours for a reason, you know," Jane shouted after her, but it was too late, as Lily was already out of the room. Jane turned to follow her, but Kate stopped her.

"It's probably best just to leave her be... Honestly, what's the worst that could happen to her?"

Little did they know, that night was the third night of the full moon...

* * *

**Ok, well that's it for now. I'm sorry about that lil cliffie up there, but I take it y'all have a pretty good idea what's going to happen next, right? Now remember, this story is rated R for a reason, as you'll see in later chapters. **

**Dats all folks, please R no haters! :P **


	2. Hunter and the Prey

**Woes of the Moon:**

**Wow! I actually got reviews!! And they're the _good _kind (wipes tear from eye)! Well, those reviews gave me confidence, so I'm going to keep up the story, at least for the time being! Enough pointless chatter, here is the next chap of WOTM:**

**Disclaimer: I realize I'm probably not going to be _sued_ but, just so you know: I don't own Harry Potter; JKR does.**

The Hunter and the Prey:

"Lily that's probably not a good idea..." but Lily didn't hear the rest of her friend's warning; she was already out of the room and headed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'_Beth's probably right... I don't know why I care so much...It's not that I care he embarrassed me; it's just that he had the _nerve_ to ask me to go out with him!'_

She tried to calm herself down.

'_Inhale, exhale... It could have been worse... I suppose it is kind of sweet that he went to such lengths to impress me ...' _she thought to herself '_And he does have a really nice-' _

"EWW! What am I thinking!! This is _James Potter_ I'm talking about! As an stick-gum-in-your-friend's-hair-and-pretend-it-was-an-accident James Potter!"she said out loud, shaking herself mentally.

Before she could reflect of the matter anymore, she realized that she had arrived in the Entrance Hall.

'_Oh, wow... That was quick...Maybe I should turn back, I'm really not allowed to be outside after curfew.'_

She took a step back, about to head back to the common room.

'_Damnit! Why am I always such a goody-goody? That's it, for once in my life, I'm going to do something against the rules!'_

Ignoring the feeling inside her gut, she walked toward the door, feeling rebellious. She pushed the door open, surprised to find it un-locked. After taking one last glance over her shoulder, she stepped outside and shut the door.

'_I'm not always a goody-goody,' _she thought, trying to convince herself.

She started walking, head down, heading nowhere in particular.

'_I skipped class today...'_

A wolf howled in the distance. She didn't notice.

'_Big deal, have I ever done that before?'_

It howled again. Again, she didn't notice.

'_This is stupid; why am I out here anyways?' _thought Lily, looking up and realizing she was on the edge of the Dark forest.

'_Oh, wow! It's a full moon!'_

She stared at it for a bit.

'_Wonder what time it is...'_

She absent-mindedly felt her wrist, still looking at the moon.

'_Oh, that's where my watch went!'_

Something moved in the bushes on the edge of the forest. Lily quickly snapped around to see two bright yellow eyes staring at her.

'_Oh my God! Why am I standing-'_

The thing leaped out of the bushes. Lily screamed, paralyzed with fear. Standing in front of her on its back feet was a full grown werewolf. Its claws and fangs both looked sharp enough to cut through her flesh with ease. Its eyes had a savage glint in them. Any second now it would jump out at her; and there was nothing she could so to stop it. The wolf-man bent its legs, preparing to jump...

* * *

James, Sirius and Peter were hurrying to catch up with their werewolf friend, Remus, who had suddenly darted ahead of them. James was in the lead, being a stag he easily outran Sirius and Peter. James quickened his pace as the sound of a girl screaming came to his ears.

'_Oh Gods, please don't let me be too late!'_

James arrived just in time to stop Remus from tearing the girl to shreds. He charged into the werewolf just as he was about to jump. The werewolf was thrown away by his antlers. At that same moment, Sirius, transformed as a big black dog, jumped onto the wolf-man, biting him and trying to pin him down.

The girl quickly jumped to her feet and ran straight into the forest.

'_What the hell is she doing!?'_ thought James, rushing over to help Sirius keep Remus down, as Peter, being a rat, wasn't really providing much help.

As he struggled to keep the other boy down, he turned his large head over in the retreating girl's direction.

It was then that he realized who the girl was.

'_Lily!'_

* * *

Lily rushed into the forest, all her thoughts clouded. She only knew one thing: she had to get as far away from the werewolf as possible.

She continued to rush forward, darkness beginning to limit her vision. She could just barely see the ground in front of her. She hit a snag as her cloak caught itself on a tree. She tugged madly on the cloak, praying for it to come free.

One second could be the difference between life and death.

* * *

As Lily struggled with her cloak, Remus managed to break free from his friends. Furious, the werewolf disappeared into the forest, chasing after its prey.

In no time at all, the werewolf had reached the girl, who was crying of frustration and trying hopelessly to untangle herself from the branches of the trees which surrounded her.

Remus was completely unaware of the fact that the girl who stood in front of him was a fellow Gryffindor, a friend, and the object of his best friend's affection. The wolf in him had taken over.

All he knew was that she was a human, and he was a werewolf.

All he knew was that he was the hunter and she was the prey.

* * *

**Hehehe...I know it's really evil of me to leave you all hanging like that, after you were all so nice and wrote me reviews (Again, thanks! It means a lot to me!), but I have to keep you reading don't I? Besides, I need a good place to start off for the next chapter!**

**Anyways, I promise to update soon! **

**Please review! Again, no haters ;) **


	3. Ruined Life

**Woes of the Moon:**

**OMG!!!! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I didn't expect to get so many!** **Thanks so much to all my reviewers; you guys ROCK! Sorry it took a bit to write this, school started again so I've been spazing all week long trying to find random stuff that was scattered around the house... **

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla... You know the drill; JKRHarry Potter's true owner.**

**So here's the chapter! Sorry it's so short I know everyo** **ne wanted the next chapter...**

* * *

****

**Ruined life:**

'_Oh my god...I'm going to die...' _

Lily had given up all hope. The werewolf stood before her, and she knew there was no chance that she would live. The werewolf would tear her apart. And no one would even know how she had died...

The wolf-man jumped onto her. She let out a scream and desperately tried to fight it off, but it was no use. She was in so much pain; the wolf was clawing and biting at her. She could feel her blood leaving her body... It wouldn't take long before she'd lose consciousness...At least then she wouldn't have to suffer...

* * *

Lily woke up in a bed much later. It was the light that woke her up. She kept her eyes closed, but tried to sit up. She immediately regretted this; her head was throbbing painfully and every part of her body was in pain. She cried out in pain. 

"Shhh, Miss Evans, please don't try to move," said the voice of the newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, "you'll only make it worse."

Lily slowly opened her eyes. When they had adjusted, she saw that she was in what appeared to be some sort of hospital. Other than Dumbledore and herself, the only people in the room were Professor McGonagall, and Remus Lupin.

She suddenly remembered what had happened before.

"What happened? Why am I still _alive_? Where did the werewolf go? How did I get here? And how did you-"

"Miss Evan! Slow down! I'll explain everything as soon as you _calm down_!"

She took a deep breath and tried again.

"Okay, I'm calm. Where am I?"

"St-Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries," Dumbledore answered.

"I see..._What happened?_"

"I can tell you..." said Remus almost too quietly to hear. He looked terrible, he had large shadows under his eyes, which were red and made him look like he had been crying. Maybe he had been...

"Alright, then go on Remus," Dumbledore told him encouragingly.

When he didn't reply, Dumbledore started again.

"Would you prefer if Professor McGonagall and I left you both alone?" he asked.

Remus nodded without looking up at anyone.

After a final glance at Lily with his sparkling blue eyes, Dumbledore left the room, followed closely by McGonagall.

Remus stayed silent.

"Remus?" said Lily tentatively.

"It was me, Lily," he said, hardly louder than a whisper.

"What was you, Remus?"

"I was the one who attacked you...I'm a werewolf..." he said, quieter still.

"What...?"

"I swear I had no idea what I was doing! During the full moon I don't know who I am, I'm a different person, the wolf takes over... There's nothing I can do to stop it," he said, tears building up in the corners of his eyes, "I wish I weren't what I am. I'd rather be dead then here in front of you because now thanks to me, your life is ruined... It's all my fault. My fault for being who I am."

He took a seat of the edge of the bed; tears were running down his face. Lily put her arms around him.

"It's alright, Remus. Everything is fine, you didn't ruin my life, I'll be fine in less than a week..." she told him comfortingly.

"No, Lily! Everything isn't fine," he cried, pulling himself out of her arms, "I don't deserve to live! I've ruined your life! You're like me now.... I bit you, you're a werewolf now. I've ruined your life!"

"Wha-what? I'm a werewolf...?"

There was a silence between them. Lily was completely at a loss of words.

'_I'm a...a...werewolf?'_

* * *

**Now, I just want to say, I'm really really really sorry it took a whole week to update, I know I said I'd update soon but it's only the 1st week of school and I'm already swamped with homework (that homework including a French essay and an Art project)! I've already started on the next chapter, so it shouldn't take long before Ch.4 is up! Again, much love to my reviewers!!**

**See those buttons down there? Tell me what you think and if I should go on! (No haters :P) **

* * *

**NOTE: I know that Dippet (or w/e his name is) was the headmaster of Hogwarts before (according to Tom Riddle), but I find that Dumbledore is much better so in the story he's the "new headmaster" (he was appointed as headmaster at the start of that year).**

**SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION!**


	4. The Cycles

**Woes of the Moon:**

**Ok, so here's the next chapter! For once I actually _did_ update soon! Anyways enough pointless babbling, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: You all _know_ I don't own Harry Potter, right? **

**Cycles:**

There was a long silence, which was finally broken by the sound of the door opening. Dumbledore had just re-entered the room with McGonagall and another lady Lily didn't know

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans, but I'm afraid that your Healer says it's time for you to take your Blood Replenishing potion."

Lily quickly drained the red potion that was handed to her by the Healer.

"Is...is that how it works? You bite me and I become a...a... werewolf?" she asked, tears silently running down her cheeks.

"Well, not if you were only bitten once; but you got cut up pretty badly. Why, if I hadn't been going to check on Mr. Lupin, you might be dead," Dumbledore answered.

"What?! You were checking on me?! What if I had bitten_ you_ as well?!" Remus shouted out.

"Mr. Lupin, I assure you I am more than a match for you; even if you _wanted_ to I doubt you'd be able to inflict any physical harm upon me," Dumbledore told him, calmly.

"I guess there are worse things then being a werewolf... It's only once a month right? It's better than being dead..." she added sadly.

"You're wrong. No one will want to hire a werewolf when you graduate, you'll have trouble making new friends, and hell, you might even have trouble keeping your current ones...I'm really sorry, Lily... It's all my fault," Remus said quietly.

"Now, Mr. Lupin, none of that negative attitude! You know perfectly well that even as we speak, highly qualified witches and wizards are working on ways to help werewolves everywhere. As for the matter concerning friends, I thought that you would know better than anyone that it takes more than being a werewolf to get rid of your true friends. And Ms. Evans doesn't blame you, do you, Lily?"

Lily looked into Remus' eyes.

' _He really _does _look sorry... I don't think he'd be able to live with himself if I blamed him for all this... I guess it _isn't_ his fault for being who he is...'_

"No, I don't. If anyone is to blame, it's myself," she said, whipping tear from he eyes and suddenly feeling guilty, "I shouldn't have even been out that late at night, let alone be near the dark forest ..."

"We don't blame you, Miss Evans," said McGonagall. Lily had forgotten she was there.

"You don't understand! Jane even _warned _me! I didn't even have a reason for being outside, I just wanted to stop always doing what was told," Lily cried, tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes again.

"Shh, it's alright..." Dumbledore told her consolingly.

She wiped the tears from her eyes again. She took a few calming breaths and then nodded to show she was alright.

"At least you now know that there are reasons for rules," he added smirking.

Lily laughed weakly and nodded again.

"I'm afraid that professor McGonagall and I will have to be getting back to Hogwarts soon. Mr. Lupin however, has volunteered to stay here with you. If you have any questions for him, I'm sure he'd be more the willing to answer them," he told her, after quickly taking a look at his watch.

She nodded again. It was all she could do. Her throat had gone dry and she probably wouldn't have been able to talk even if she had wanted to. She watched as the two professors left the room.

* * *

"Do the transformations hurt?"

Lily and Remus were sitting in Lily's room at St-Mungo's. Lily was on the bed and Remus was on the chair next to it, answering her questions.

"I don't mean to frighten you, but they do. It's because of the fact that your bones are stretching. The un-transformations are painless though."

"Will you be with me? During my transformation, I mean?"

"Only if you want me to be."

Lily looked up at him. Their eyes met and Lily saw that he was looking at her strangely. Not unpleasantly just... differently...

"I do. Thank you, Remus."

He smiled then looked away from her.

"I really don't blame you, you know Remus," said Lily, breaking the awkward silence.

"I know; but I don't understand why not. Most people would-"

She took his hands in hers.

"Remus, it wasn't your fault. Most people are afraid of what they don't understand. I'm not afraid of you, though. _It wasn't your fault._"

"Well if it wasn't my fault, then it definitely wasn't your fault. So who's fault is it?" he asked.

"Hmm... Yeah, we need someone to blame... Let's blame James since I was pissed off at him at the time."

Remus laughed at this.

"But Lily, you _love him_, remember?" he joked.

"In his dreams," she said, rolling her eyes, "Why _did _he pull that stunt anyways?"

"Beats me. I think Sirius told him to try asking you out at least once more... I don't think he had anything like what James pulled in mind, though."

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You're such a bad liar. It was obviously planned; Sirius and Peter were about to burst out laughing even _before_ he asked me out. Not to mention the fact that he said "I was hoping you'd say that" kind of gave it away that he was following some kind of plan."

Remus looked away, smiling.

"Am I really that bad a liar?"

She laughed again.

"No, but you could definitely use some practice," she told him, smirking.

"Gee, thanks," he said; now he was the one rolling his eyes.

"So when is the next full moon, anyways?" she asked.

"Erm... Twenty-eight days from yesterday so... On the 15th, then," he answered.

"Ooo... A monthly cycle that goes on every four weeks... Where have I seen that before?"

Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, don't know much about that, but the werewolf cycle makes you sort of crabby all week too... I think that's got to so with lack of sleep, though, not hormones."

"Joy. Now I get to be a bitch two out of four weeks every month."

'_Good luck keeping friends that way.'_

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit weirded out, its because I was exhausted while writing this. I just got home from running track in gym and we were all like sweating like pigs... :D**

**Review and let me know what you think! :P**


	5. Revealing Secrets

**Woes of the Moon:**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! Btw, how is it that people from my school keep R&R-ing my story? 5 people so far, wth are you people, stalkers? Jks, jks... I'm surprised that even you gave me a _nice_ review, NS! Lol. Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

****

**Disclamer: Chances are that if you're still reading this, you've already read all my sarcastic, smart-assed comments on how _I do not own Harry Potter_, but how JKR does.**

Secrets Revealed:

Lily was back at school again before the end of the week. Remus had gone back a few days before her, seeing as there was no reason for him to stay more than a day with her as all her questions concerning werewolves had been answered. Her wounds had all been magically healed and her thoughts were now on how she was going to break it to her friends that she was a werewolf.

It was late at night by the time she had finished checking in with McGonagall and Dumbledore, gathering her week's homework from her other teachers, and being checked over once more by Madame Pomfrey (_"But dear, what if those Mediwizards missed something? I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I hadn't at least_ checked _to see if you were alright after that attack from the Chipamanchees!")_.

She climbed through the portrait of the fat lady after giving her the password (which luckily was still 'Flubberworm'). Sirius and Beth were on the love-seat in front of the fireplace. Apparently they had been doing _something_, as Sirius had Beth's lipstick on his neck; it looked like they had hurriedly split apart when they heard the portrait slide open.

'_Aw, isn't that sweet... Beth and Sirius snogging in front of the fireplace in the middle of the night,'_ she thought to herself.

"Excuse me, this is a private discussion, so if-" started Beth, "Lily!"

She hopped up from the couch and pulled her into a hug.

"Aw, common Beth, stop getting so emotional."

"It's so good to see you! Dumbledore told us you had some personal business to attend to, what happened?"

"Nothing too important," she answered, mentally rolling her eyes, "I'll tell you all in the morning."

"Alright... The others are sleeping; Sirius and I were just talking-"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit because I won't buy it. Unless you tell me you were telling his lips a secret... You've got something on your neck, Sirius" she smirked.

Sirius laughed and wiped the lip-stick from his neck.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag. Hey, don't tell James, okay? I want to surprise him..."

He kissed Beth on the cheek, nodded to Lily, then headed up the stairs to his dormitory.

"I guess we'd better be heading up too..." Beth said, touching the spot where Sirius had kissed her.

They climbed up the stairs and entered their dormitory. They quietly undressed then pulled on their pajamas.

'_I'm happy for her. She seems really happy... Sirius isn't that bad, really...'_

"Should we wake them?" asked Beth, gesturing to Kate and Jane (who were sleeping).

"Nah, I want to see their reaction when they find me here tomorrow morning... They'll probably kill me for not waking them."

They both got into their beds.

"So how long have you been seeing Sirius for?" asked Lily in a whisper.

"About a month," Beth whispered back.

Lily laughed softly.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling us all this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Sirius and I wanted to see how long it would take before someone found out."

Lily could see through the darkness that her friend was grinning.

"You're so weird sometimes, but I love ya. I approve of Sirius, by the way."

This time Beth laughed.

"Thanks, I think," she said, forgetting to whisper.

Jane stirred a bit in her sleep.

"Shhh!" Lily hissed at her

Jane groaned and sat up.

"Why the hell are you talking to yourself this late at-" she started, "Lily!!"

She got out of her bed and jumped onto Lily.

"Where did you go?!" she said loudly, causing Kate to wake ("Nhhh...").

"What the hell are you people doing up at this time of-" Kate started "Lily!!"

She jumped up and pulled Lily into a hug.

"I seem to be having that effect on a lot of people," she joked, hugging her two friends back.

"So where have you been?!" asked Kate.

Beth came over and joined them on Lily's bed.

"Now that we are all wake, Lil, you should tell us what's up..."

Lily looked away from her friends.

'_I'm not sure I'm ready to tell them... Would they understand?'_

"I don't know if I'm allowed or if I should tell you..."

"Oh, common Lily," whined Jane.

"Yeah, we've told each other every secret we've ever had since we met in the first year!" added Kate.

"...Well I don't know..."

"Oh common, I'll tell them my secret first, if it helps," said Beth, edging her on.

"What secret?" inquired Kate.

"The one about the fact that Sirius and I have been dating for the past month," she told them, grinning.

Jane squealed.

"That is soo great!!"

"Way!! Sirius Black is soo dreamy!!"

Lily laughed.

She thought of what Dumbledore had said before...

"..._It takes more than being a werewolf to get rid of your true friends..."_

'_They are my true friends right?'_ thought Lily.

"...Alright, I'll tell you," said Lily, shakily.

* * *

**So that's the chap! It's kind of short and I've got a nice lil cliffy up there for all those of you who hate them (lol, sorry :P). And, lol, don't even ask what a "chipamanchee" is coz I don't know; I made it up. :P So anyways, next chapter soon. (story picks up the pace in chapters to come)**

**Please review and let me know what you think :D**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I just want to pluck the reviews out of my computer screen, pour them onto my bed and roll in them! (laughs evilly)**


	6. Her True Friends

**

* * *

Woes of the Moon:**

**Yawn.... I'm so tired, you have no idea! But I will make the deadline! Gahahahaha! Why am I tired, you ask? Because of the countless hours spent on my art project, tests and homework!! Sorry, Beth says I'm mentally unstable, don't you Bethy? (hehehe, rolling in reviews, hehehe). Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bla. Bla. Bla. I own only the things you don't recognize that make no sence. JKR owns all the rest.**

True Friends:

Lily had gone really pale.

'_I have to tell them. They have the right to know'_

"Lil?" tried Kate.

"You know, if you don't want to tell us; you don't have to..." started Beth.

"Yeah, you're looking kind of pale... Maybe now's not a good time... Are you feeling okay?" said Jane.

"I'm a werewolf."

"Hun?" said Kate.

"Say what?" said Jane.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard that right... say it again," said Beth, shoving her finger inside her hear.

Lily took a breath and tried again.

"That night when I went out for a walk, I was attacked by R...a werewolf. I was bitten; I'm a werewolf."

"Are you serious?" Kate asked

"Yeah, you'd better not be pulling our legs,"

"I don't think I heard that right. It sounded like you said "I'm a werewolf," commented Beth, wiggling her finger around in her ear.

Lily's eyes began to fill with tears.

"You guys won't abandon me will you? I'll still be the same Lily to you, right?" she asked, silently fighting back tears.

"Oh, of course Lil!" Jane told her consolingly, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah! We want to help you! We'd stick with you through anything!" Kate told her, patting her on the back.

"Unless you, like, knowingly killed my mother or something," Beth added, jokingly, also giving her a pat on the back.

"You guys really don't care? Nothing will have changed between us?" Lily asked, doubtingly.

"Well obviously during you're actual transformations we wont be out there parading around with you; it'd be dangerous. But every other day of the month, we'll be glued to your hip, just like we always are," Kate told her.

"It's alright, Lily, we wouldn't abandon you," Beth told her.

Jane yawned.

"I don't mean to sound unsympathetic, but it's 2 o'clock in the morning according to my watch, and if I don't get to bed right now, I'll be _extremely_ crabby tomorrow," Jane told them, climbing back into her own bed.

"Yeah, we don't want to have a crabby Jane if we can prevent it. You can tell us more about this in the morning," Kate said, also getting into her bed.

"Shouldn't we all swear to secrecy or something? I mean promise we wont tell anyone about Lily's condition or whatever?" Beth asked, getting back into her bed.

Jane yawned again.

"I swear. Good night."

Kate also yawned.

"I swear too. 'Night."

Beth set her alarm clock for 7:30; then laid down.

"Me three. See you in the morning, guys."

Lily settled herself in her bed.

'_True friends'_ she thought, _'Or at least they would be until tomorrow'_

* * *

**Sorry bout that short chapter, I just wanted to get it up so ASAP, so that I wouldn't have that nagging feeling at the back of my mind that I had left you all in suspense for too long. Next chapter probably wont be up till Saturday, because I've got tests, projects, oral reports and everything for every day of the week. (Yawn, its gonna be a loooong week)**

**Review and let me know if I should continue!**


	7. Or Maybe Not

Woes of the Moon:

You obviously didn't see the "_Or at least they would be until tomorrow" _part of the last chapter... You all seem to think that the friends matter is resolved... Did you really think I'd give up such a good opportunity to mess around with your minds? (laughs evilly)

* * *

**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter.**

**Or not:**

Lily walked up to the North Tower alone and climbed up the ladder to divination.

She took a seat at her favorite table in the middle of the classroom, between Kate and Jane; Beth was at another table with Sirius. Lily and Beth's eyes met for a second, Lily smiled and looked away.

"Beth and Sirius sure have been spending a lot of quality time together," whispered Jane to Lily seeing where she had been looking, "if you catch my drift..."

"Yeah...." answered Lily in a low voice, she had barely heard what Jane had said; she was too happy thinking about the previous night; her friends had accepted her.

A shove in the ribs from Kate brought Lily back to the real world.

" ... and take turns looking into the crystal ball and analyze what you see. You may begin," came the voice of Professor Hawk

"You go first, Jane," Kate told Jane, "I want to talk to Lily about...what we discussed earlier?"

"Oh, that," said Jane un-enthusiastically, shooting an icy glance at her before pulling the ball towards her.

"What is it?" asked Lily in a whisper

"Well – I don't know how to put this Lil, but I don't think I don't think I can be you're friend anymore..."answered Kate in the same low voice as Lily

"What?" exclaimed Lily, forgetting to whisper. Everyone in the class looked up from what they were doing to look at Lily. She blushed and looked down. "Sorry..."

"Are you serious?" she hissed at her, once everyone had returned to what they had been doing "What about last night? Why did you even bother saying that all this was alright with you?"

"It's not like I don't have a reason for not wanting to be with you! I thought long about this and I think it'd be safer for me to stop seeing you. I come from a pureblood family, Lil. My grandfather would always tell me about how vampires and werewolves were bloodthirsty creatures who could not be trusted... I don't know if that's true or not but I definitely know that I can't keep being your friend like before; like nothing happened. So goodbye, Lily"

She stood up from the table and went over to sit with Nicholas, a boy from Slytherin who was on the other side of the room. Lily sat and watched her leave, shocked.

"Bitch," Jane hissed after her.

Jane moved over to the seat Kate had been in and consolingly put her arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Lily," she said, "I just want you to know that the opinions of others do not necessarily apply to everyone."

"Fine, alright. Whatever."

Lily pulled the ball towards her and stared aimlessly into it, knowing she wouldn't see anything. Jane was saying something about Kate, but Lily wasn't paying attention.

'_This is so stupid... I can't believe what a bitch Kate was just now... As if I don't have enough of my plate as it is'_

Just as she was about to give up and hand the ball over to Jane, she saw something. It looked like a wolf?

"What...?"

"I said: Kate is a double-crossing little bitch who'll never amount to anything," repeated Jane, playing with her ink bottle, "Look she's already all over that Nicholas boy," she added, watching as Kate played with his hair.

"No, I wasn't talking to you...I just saw something in the ball..." whispered Lily.

'_I guess it must have something to so with my being a were-'_

CRASH!

Jane had dropped her ink bottle, it shattered loudly on the floor, some of its ink contents getting on her and Lily ("_Holy shit!" said Sirius, startled, jumping up)_.

"What is it now, girls?" asked Professor Hawk, annoyed.

"Nothing, sir" Jane said, "I just dropped my ink bottle, sorry."

The bell rung, just as Professor Hawk was opening his mouth to give some kind of reply.

"I...Arg.... Class dismissed!"

* * *

Lily, Remus, Beth, Jane and Sirius entered the Great Hall for dinner and made their way to where Peter and James were already sitting; they had left the class before the others. The eight... seven...of them had been spending a lot of time together since they had all found out about Beth and Sirius.

" -you should take this more seriously. My grandfather saw the Grim on his way to work one morning and he almost _died_ at the same time the next day!" said Peter.

" But did he actually die?" argued James.

" Well, no... He's in some retirement home in Florida right now, but he did almost die!" replied Peter.

Sirius, Beth, Remus, Jane and Lily joined the boys at the table.

" Oh common guys!" cut in Sirius, before Peter could answer, "Stop arguing! Honestly people say that black cats and thestrals are unlucky, but you know what? Remus's great-great- grandmother owned a black cat, and she won half a million dollars in the muggle lottery, for Pete sakes!"

"How do you know what we were talking about?" answered Peter coldly.

"No shit! You guys were shouting so loud that people in France could know what you were talking about," Beth answered for Sirius.

Sure enough, Lily noticed, half people in the Great Hall were looking over at the Gryffindor table to see what the cause of the ruckus was.

"Where's Kate?" asked Beth.

"Kate's a bitch and for some reason has decided that we're not good enough for her anymore. As you can see, she's with Nicholas Soulordre from Slytherin now," Jane answered, pointing at the pair of them as everyone else started eating.

"Is it something to do with...Lily's condition?" whispered Beth to the two girls when the boys had all begun their own conversations.

Lily nodded.

"We'll tell you later," Jane told her.

Jane and Beth then started on a conversation about some new band that had played on the WWN the previous night while they all ate.

"Oh, Lil, we should go change; we both have ink all over ourselves, remember?" Jane reminded her, when she finished eating.

"Right. Then we can start on our History assignment."

"I'll come too," said Beth.

The girls got up from the table and started heading out of the Hall.

"Oh wait, Lily!" Remus called after her, getting up from the table.

He reached the girls as they stood in the doorway of the Hall.

"Could I have a word?

"Alright..."

He pulled her aside.

"The first night of the full moon is tomorrow night; meet me near the Whomping Willow. Madam Pomfrey will be there too."

"Near the Whomping Willow?" she asked, thinking maybe she had misheard him.

"Yeah, don't ask... You'll see tomorrow" he smiled at her and returned to his place at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

**There's the chap!! Sorry it took so long, you have no idea how many tests Mrs. Snape has been giving us lately! God, if I have to wake up at 6am one more time to study for a test.... Damnit, I've got an engish test tomorrow!! Next chapter soon, much love to all my reviewers!!**

**Omigod, I just realized!! I'M ACTUALLY AT 30 REVIEWS!! **

* * *

**For the eyes of Nicholas only:**

**  
Ha! I got you back, so there. Damn Slytherin!!**


	8. Nightmares

**Woes of the Moon:**

**What to say, what to say? Haven't really had the time to be writing lately... I was up in Ottawa for Turkey Day :P. Anyways, here's the chapter finally:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that you recognize and I am not making any money off this so....feh!**

Pre-Transformational Worries:

Lily lay awake that night in her four-poster bed.

'_Less than 24 hours 'till the full moon...And my first transformation...'_

She shifted around as she waited for sleep to take her.

It didn't though.

Not for another five hours.

* * *

Lily awoke suddenly form a very vivid dream.  
  
In the dream she had been transformed and was attacking some human... The human had brown hair and was about her age... The human looked like Kate...

Lily sobbed into her pillow.

'_I don't want this! What if something bad happens? What if I lose control like Remus did?'_

"I have to see him..." she said quietly.

She got up from her bed without making any noise so as not to wake Jane and Beth (Kate had asked to be changed rooms). She pulled on a robe, exited the dormitory and began climbing down the stairs without being noticed.

' _I'll wait for him in the common room... He's bound to wake up early tomorrow...'_

_Squeeek!_

The stair she had just stepped on had creaked.

"Who's there?" came the voice of a boy from the common room, only steps below.

"Remus?" Lily asked, recognizing the voice.

"Hi, Lily. Couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

As Lily entered the common room, she saw Remus sitting on a sofa in from of the fireplace.

"No... Keep having nightmares..."

"Yeah, I still get them too; that's why I'm here."

He gestured for her to come sit next to him.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"...It's just that I'm worried that I'll lose control and hurt someone-"

"Like I did..." he finished for her, sadly.

"Well...You know I don't blame you or anything; I know what you're going through must be horrible... But it's hard to believe that I could actually _kill_ someone and not be able to do anything about it...

"It wouldn't be you killing them; it'd be the wolf inside of you. Try not to think about it... I we follow the rules Dumbledore has set for us we should be fine..."

There was a silence.

"The night I attacked you, I wasn't where I was supposed to be. You see Dumbledore arranged it so that I stay inside that house near Hogsmeade... But we left the house and went exploring... When we ran into you, the wolf just took over..."

"We?" she asked.

"Oh... Me, James, Peter and Sirius. You remember that dog and the stag that pinned me down?"

She searched her mind, trying to remember... She was in so much of a panic that everything was just a blur, but... Oh yes! The rat, the stag and the black dog that had helped her!

"Oh! I thought that was strange at the time, but I just forgot about it. I was panicking so much that nothing really seemed important to me at the time..."

"Well, anyways... Peter, Sirius and James are all unregistered animagi... When they found out about me being a werewolf, they didn't try to leave me; they tried to help me."

"You choose good friends..."

"Well actually, our little posy used to have another member... You remember how Enn Gagnon used to hang around with us sometimes? He found out and wasn't so kind..." he told her.

'_Enn Gagnon...'_

"You mean the boy who used to be in our classes who got to graduate last year?"

"The very same."

There was another silence.

Remus glanced at his watch. Lily saw that it read 1:12.

"I'm gonna go and try and get some sleep; we still have to go to classes tomorrow, you know," he said, getting up.

"Yeah, me too I guess..."

He held out his hand. She took it and he helped her get up.

"Thanks," she said, giggling a little.

"No problem," he said, smiling.

He walked Lily to the base of the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories.

"Hey, thanks for comforting me, Remus. You're really great..."

"We comforted each other,"

"Well, goodnight, then,"

Remus hesitated a bit, before gently pulling Lily closer to him and softly kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Lily."

Lily smiled and began to climb the stairs to her room.

* * *

**A little bit of a spark up there? Anyways, for you people who were looking for a James and Lily thing, you didn't read the summary of this story. ITS A REMUS AND LILY STORY (that message was directed at you, Pari :P)**

**Also I'd like to especially thank Fatal and Michael for bring so supportive in their reviews! :D**

**Anyways, press that little purple button down there and let me know what you think! No haters! **


	9. The Transformation

**Woes of the Moon:**

**Sorry this chapter took a bit. I started a new Hermione/Remus story off and I've been arguing with my lifelong friend because he's and thinks I'm turning into a Satanist (no worries, I swear I'm not). Not to mention my damn teacher gave us all another freeking truckload of homework, and I have a huge test I have to study for. **

**Thanks for letting me rant up there. It's good to get that off my chest. Anyways, enough about my life. Here's the chapter, sorry about it (quickens up with Remy n Lils) :**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? I'm going to have to say no. Is that your final answer? Yes. Then you've just won a brand new car!**

Lily made her way to her Transfiguration class alone the next day.

'_Remus kissed me. If a week ago someone had told me I was going to fall for Remus Lupin... Man, I'd probably have laughed at them and asked what they hit their head on.'_

She reached the class and took a seat at the back of the class.

'_And there's still the transformation tonight...' _

She began to doodle on the front of her notebook, not paying attention what McGonagall was saying about transforming sticks into snakes.

       O                        o                    X   X

     ----                    ooo                     O

       /                    oooooo             

"Miss Evans?" said Professor McGonagall, snapping Lily back to reality.

Lily jumped a little.

"Sorry, professor. I can't find where we are."

"Page one-hundred and seven, number three," she replied, slightly annoyed.

She flipped to the right page.

"The answer is... eighty three."

"Correct."

She closed her book and continued doodling.

* * *

Hours later, at around quarter to eight, Lily made her way to the Whomping Willow. Nobody noticed her leaving the common room, so nobody asked her where she was headed. Lily hadn't seen Remus all day, and was a bit worried.

'_Maybe he's embarrassed to see me... Probably thinks I didn't like him kissing me or something... I did though... Man, I'm falling for Remus Lupin...'_

She arrived outside and headed towards the great tree. Madam Pomfrey was standing nearby with a stick in her hand, apparently waiting for her.

"You should have told me of your condition earlier, dear! Anyhow, the moon should come out soon, Mr. Lupin is already inside. You are to stay in the house until the end of your transformation, when I will come retrieve you."

Lily nodded, not understanding what house Madam Pomfrey was talking about.

The matron cautiously approached the tree. She jabbed down on a knot at the base of the tree; making it freeze.

"Go ahead, crawl into that opening there; it leads to the house."

Lily nodded again and did as she was told.

She followed the dark path underneath the tree. After walking for a bit, she found herself in a dusty room with broken furniture.

'_I wonder if Remus did that?' _she couldn't help thinking.

She saw a light on in a room at the top of the stairs and began to climb them, figuring Remus had to be up there.

She entered the room, and found Remus sitting on the ground, near the door.

The room was completely un-furnished, save for a huge, extremely durable looking armoire in the corner.

"Oh, hey Lily. I was just thinking about you."

He paused.

"Lily, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about...yesterday. I got caught in the moment."

"You don't have to apologize! I'm glad you kissed me," she added, smiling a little.

Remus also smiled at this. He got up and walked towards the window.

"Look, the sky is darkening. The moon should be up real soon."

Lily joined him near the window. The last signs of the sun were disappearing from the sky as the moon began to appear.

"Remus... I'm scared..."

He took her hand and squeezed it a little.

"It's alright, Lily. You'll be fine I promise."

This made Lily feel a bit better.

"Hey, Moony! Where ya been all..." started the voice of James Potter, coming through the door.

He froze when he saw Lily and Remus' hands together. They quickly let go of each other.

"Hey, keep moving, doorknob."

"Yeah, other people have to get through this door," came the voices of Sirius and Peter, as they pushed him through the doorway.

They froze when they saw what James was looking at. They both looked from Remus to Lily, to Remus again.

"Are we interrupting something...?" asked Peter, slyly.

Remus glared at him.

"Nevermind that. What is she even doing here? Moon's almost up," James told him, obviously choosing to ignore what he had just seen.

"Is she a...?" asked Sirius, his voice trailing off.

"You do realize that I'm right here and you don't have to keep talking about me in the third person," said Lily, finally joining in.

"Sorry. Are you a-"

Peter stepped on his foot and hissed "shut up, idiot" at him.

"Yes I am a werewolf."

The three boys stared at her.

"I thought... I didn't think Remus had... That night in the forest, he..." James tried to start, "Why didn't you tell me?! Who do you think you are, Moony?!"

"Calm down, James. I'm fine with it," said Lily.

James turned back to her. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but then shut it again.

Sirius walked over to the window, pushing past Lily and Remus.

"We should go into the next room, you guys'll be transforming any minute."

"I agree," said Peter.

"Fine. But I'm not finished with you, Moony. We'll talk later," said James.

They left the room, leaving Remus and Lily alone. Remus sighed.

"Sorry; I told them not to come..." Remus told Lily, apologetically.

"It's alright, I'm sure it was for the- AH!" she cried, grabbing her side and doubling over in pain. Her transformation was beginning.

Remus took in a sharp breath as his transformation also began.

Lily felt her bones stretch and her clothes begin to rip and tear. A kind of thick fur began to grow all over her body. 

She now had a snout, yellow eyes, claws, fangs, fur; the whole shebang.

She could smell things she couldn't smell before and her sense of hearing seemed ten times more accurate.

After what seemed like hours (but was actually only a few minutes), her transformation ended and the she-wolf lay breathing heavily on the floor of the room, whimpering a little. Glancing over at Remus, she saw he was still going through his transformation.

* * *

A while later, after both of them had finished their transformations and gotten over the pain, a stag, a rat and a great black dog entered the room. Lily was walking around the room, occasionally stumbling, trying to get used to her new feet. Remus was sitting in a corner of the room, watching her attentively; like a mother watches her baby.

Sirius barked to get everyone's attention and gestured at the door with his head.

_Lets go outside!_ Lily could practically hear him say.

He left the room; the rat followed behind him. The stag took one final glance at Lily, the she-wolf, before following also.

Remus looked at Lily with a questioning glance; clearly he was asking her if she wanted to go with them.

Lily nodded and followed Remus out the door. The other three were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Sirius was chasing his tail and Peter was excited running around in circles while James tried to step of him with his hooves.

Lily climbed down the stairs, (surprisingly, without falling) with Remus close behind her.

They left the house and set out to explore Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hours later, Remus and Lily returned to the house. The night was almost over and the moon was fading away. James, Peter and Sirius had parted with them back at Hogsmeade.

They reached the room they had met in upstairs and waited for their de-transformations.

Remus whelped next to her as his de-transformation began. Lily felt her temples throb as her body converted back to its human form.

At the end of her transformation, she lay naked, holding her knees, leaning against the back wall of the room. She buried her face in her arms.

She heard Remus open some drawer (probably one of the huge armoire's ones) and pull on a pair of pants. She then heard him approach her slowly.

"Here, you should put these on. I guess Madam Pomfrey forgot to bring clothes for you..." he said.

She looked up, even if he had tried, because of the position of Lily's legs it would have been impossible for Remus to see anything he shouldn't. She saw that Remus was wearing a loose pair of jeans and no shirt. He was holding out a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers.

She took them and he turned away, shielding his eyes so as to give Lily some privacy. She pulled on the clothes as fast as she could with her headache. When she was done, she sat back down on the floor, sighing.

"Are you okay, Lil?"

"You said the de-transformations are painless, but my head feels like it's going to explode."

"That's not because of the de-transformation, that's just an aftermath of the actual transformation."

"You're gonna be alright though?" he asked gently, wrapping an arm around her, comfortingly.

"Yeah. Thanks for being with me, Remus. You're a great friend, seriously."

"Just a friend?" he asked.

Lily giggled a little.

"Well, maybe a bit more than a friend..." she said suductively, moving her face closer to his.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to have to bring this chapter to a sudden halt. Not only is it getting a bit long, but I'm sneeking onto the computer right now to quickly upload what I have (see above) so far for this chapter. It's like 6:00 am and I'm PRAYING mom and dad won't hear the sound of the keyboard.**

**So anyways, I know I'm already expecting the flames from angry reviewers complaining about me not updating for two whole weeks. I'll try to go to the library sometime and write the next chapter, okay?**

**Please review, and please don't be _too _mean.**


	10. The Plot

**Woes of the Moon:**

**THIS IS THE IMPROVED VERISON OF CHAPS 10/11! (Just the first part is the same up until "Oh joy,cursed Christmas presents".Its a long chap so be warned) Please R&R!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Few, glad I got that off my chest.**

The Plot:

Their faces were inches apart, Lily could see every detail of his face and feel him breathing.

She closed her eyes as her mouth met Remus'. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist as hers rested on his bare shoulders. She felt his tongue touch her lips, and opened her mouth, letting it in.

They began feeling up each others' bodies.

That's why they didn't hear James Potter enter the room.

James headed up the stairs, wanting to have a word with Remus before Madam Pomfrey came and brought him back to the hospital wing to spend the day.

He had been planning on waiting until that night, but figured now was as good a time as any to talk to him.

Besides, he wanted to know what he knew about Lily that he could use to win her over...

He reached the top of the stairs and entered the room that Remus always went to for his transformations. Lily had to be in another room. They'd both be naked after their de- transformations, after all. Surely even as a wolf he wouldn't be dense enough not to realize that.

The first thing he saw upon entering the room was Remus, making out with his girl.

'_MERLIN! You bastard!' _

Remus quickly broke apart from Lily.

"James! It's not what it looks like!"

"MY ASS IT'S NOT!" he shouted, taking a step towards him.

"James Potter. I am not your girlfriend so, you have no right to get so upset," Lily told him.

James looked at her, hurt.

"But, Lily..." he tried to start, "Oh never mind..."

He glared at Remus once more, obviously showing him that "this isn't over", before leaving the room.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Remus. Thanks to me James is mad at you..."

"It's okay Lily. He'll find some new girl to obsess over, we'll make up and he'll forget all about you and me."

Lily stared at him, unconvinced.

Just then Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"Alright, you lot. Time to go back up to the castle."

* * *

The next two transformations were uneventful. Well as uneventful as transforming into a werewolf can be. Lily was still getting used to the whole thing and the fact that she really was a werewolf still hadn't fully sunk in.

That was the main reason for the uneventfulness of the transformations; the fact that Sirius, Peter and James hadn't showed up for any of them. It had taken James about a week to find a new girl. This time it was a pretty Ravenclaw girl named Parissa Keeley. During that whole week though, James had avoided talking to and even sitting near Remus.

School was also pretty normal and boring. By the time Christmas came later that month, Lily was dieing to leave the castle. But leaving the castle would mean returning home; which would mean having to tell her parents about her lycanthropy.

"You sure you want to go home, Lil?" asked Jane, walking with Lily to the train that was to take all the students who were going home for the holidays back to King's Cross.

"Well, I don't really have a choice now... I already wrote to my parents and told them I was coming home for Christmas..."

"Alright... But remember, don't procrastinate in telling them; the more you wait, the angrier they'll be that you didn't tell them."

"Fine, fine. Happy Christmas. And don't any of you guys try to open your presents before Christmas, by the way. I will know; I've cursed them."

"Joy. Cursed Christmas presents. I'll be sure to warn the others. Oh and your beloved werewolf boyfriend apologizes for not being here and asked me to give you this and say goodbye to you for him. He had "school stuff" to attend to," she said, handing Lily a small box wrapped with silver paper that had moving hearts on it.

Lily put the box in her pocket.

"Thank him for me," she said with a little smile.

"Fine. But now go, the train will be leaving any minute," Jane reminded her.

Lily groaned.

"Can't I stay here with you and tell them you held me back so that I couldn't go?" She asked pleadingly.

"No you cannot! Get out of here! Go! Get!"

"Arg. Fine. Ok. Bye."

"Bye!"

They hugged each other and Lily gathered her bags to head to the train.

"Lily! Lily! Wait!" came the fast approaching sound of Beth's voice from behind her.

She turned.

"What is it, Beth? Who's dieing?" Jane asked, acting exaggeratedly concerned as Beth reached the two of them.

"...Lily...James...stupid bastard... talking to Snape... Sirius and me... near forest..._evil_..." Beth babbled between breaths.

"What are you rambling on about?" Beth asked, confused. "Something about James Potter?"

"Beth, I've got to go catch the train. I really don't give a damn about James Potter. Whatever you have to tell me about him can wait until after the break," Lily said conclusively, turning to leave.

Beth grabbed her arm.

"_No!_ Wait! It's important, you'll want to hear."

She paused, taking a few breaths.

"Ok. Me and Sirius were messing around near the forbidden forest when we heard voices coming from inside the forest," she began. "Being the nosy young people that we are, we went to get a look at who the voices belonged to and find out what they were talking about—"

"Gossip doesn't interest me at the moment, Beth!" Lily interrupted, impatiently.

"It's not gossip! James was in the forest with _Severus Snape_! He was trying to convince Snape to but you and Remus up!" she explained quickly.

Jane made a face.

"What? No way. Seriously?"

"Are you sure they were talking about me and Remus?" Lily asked; Beth was know to sometimes jump to conclusions.

"I'm positive! He used your names! He was trying to like hire Snape to do something, but we didn't hear what that—"

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew loudly.

"Damnit! I have to go! Send me and owl. Immediately! Bye!" Lily cried, rushing off towards the train.

Jane and Beth shouted goodbyes after her.

* * *

'_I'm going to find Snape. I'm going to talk to him like a rational person. And if he doesn't tell me exactly what the bloody hell what I want to hear, I'm going to wring his greasy little neck!' _Lily thought angrily, peeking into yet another compartment, looking for Snape. She wasn't having much luck in doing so.

She looked into another compartment.

'_Bingo.'_

Sitting alone against the window with his nose inside a book was Snape. He was wearing pair of blue jeans that were too big for him and a plain, sleeveless black top that revealed his pale, skinny arms. Both the shirt and the jeans looked borrowed. He also had a black sweatband around the upper part of this right arm. There was also a winter coat that had been thrown onto the seat next to him.

'_Ok. Keep your cool,'_ Lily reminded herself.

She placed her luggage down in front of the compartment door, which was closed. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

Snape immediately whipped out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at her.

Lily raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Nice reflex," she commented.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her, ignoring her comment.

"I just want to talk," she answered, "Can I sit here?" She asked, pointing at the seat across from him.

"No."

She took a seat in the chair across from him anyways. He signed and lowered his wand.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Was James Potter trying to get you to get me and Remus against each other?" she asked, getting directly to the point.

Snape looked taken aback for a second, but quickly wiped his face of that emotion.

"If he were, that would be between him and I," he answered. "Are you quite through waisting my time?"

"Why are you defending him? Aren't you and him supposed to be enemies? What about that incident last year near the lake?"

"Why I'm defending him is none of your business, mudblood," he said, obviously upset that she had brought up the underwear-display incidient.

"What is your problem! I've never had anything but sympathy for you and you repay me by treating me like shit!" She shouted at him.

"I didn't ask for your sympathy, nor do I want it! I don't need your pity or anyone else's for that matter!" He shouted back.

"I'm not pitying you! I'm trying to show you the same respect I show for everyone even though you clearly don't deserve it! Maybe if you weren't such a jerk all the time people would want to spend time with you! Did that ever occur to you, oh prince of darkness?" she replied, still shouting.

"People only get in the way, I don't need them anymore than I need your sympathy," he answered coldly.

"Even though you say you don't want my pity, I really do feel sorry for you if you truly believe that."

"Well then take your pity somewhere else. I don't want it," he replied, making an attempt at going back to reading his book.

"Fine," she said. "Alright. I'll leave. But first you have to answer my question."

"I don't _have to_ do anything."

"Then I guess I'll just stay right here then."

"Need I remind you that I was here first?"

"Yes but there is no rule that says that I can't be in the same train compartment as Severus Snape," she replied, grinning. "Besides, by now everywhere else will be full."

He glared at her.

"Then I'll pretend it's just me here, and you can pretend it's just you here. No communication whatsoever."

"Fine by me."

He returned to his book.

Lily reached into her coat pocket. She pulled out a stick of gum she'd been saving. Ordinary muggle gum. She wasn't a great fan of most wizard candy.

She stuck the gum in her mouth; Snape was pretending to completely ignore her and showed no sign of interest in what she was doing.

There was almost complete silence as Snape read his book and Lily quietly chewed her gum.

_Pop!_

All of a sudden a loud annoying popping sound caused by Lily and her gum interrupted the silence.

Snape looked up from his book and glared at Lily.

_Pop!_

He glared at her for a bit longer before returning to his book again.

_Pop!_

He pretended not to be annoyed by the sound...

_Pop!_

But Lily knew better. He flinched after every pop...

_Pop!_

Any second now, he'd snap. This always got on Petunia's nerves too...

_Pop!_

Snape and 'Tunia should date...

_Pop!_

"Stop it!" Snape yelled.

She smiled innocently at him.

"I thought it was just me who was here?" she said.

"Well it isn't! I am here! And I can't stand that horrid noise!"

"What noise?"

_Pop!_

"_Bloody hell!_ _Get out!"_

"I could, but I much like it here... Nice and quiet..."

_Pop!_

"I'm warning you, mudblood..."

"Just answer my question and I'll leave and not bother you for the remainder of this... how many hours long is this trip? Four, five fours?"

Snape groaned.

"A simple "yes" or "no" answer would suffice..."

"Yes, alright! Fuck! Now get the hell out of here!" he shouted.

She stared at him.

"You're fucking serious! He was trying to hire you to bust us up? I though you were just being an asshole! What did you say!"

"I answered your bloody question! Leave me the hell alone!"

"What did you say!"

"I said no! Now get OUT!"

She grumbled and got up. Snape escorted her out the door, which was only about a foot and a half away.

"Hey! How do I know you're not lying to me?"

He shut the door and whipped out his wand. He tapped it against the door.

' _I have a wand too, genius,' _she thought, taking hers out.

"Alohamora!"

A golden ray of light came out of her wand and headed towards the compartment door. It seemed to be absorbed into the door. Snape grinned broadly at her from his side of the glass on the door.

'_Stupid bastard.'_

She glared at him before grabbing her suitcase from in front of the door where she'd left it. She glared at him once more before continuing down the hall of the train. Surprisingly, she found an unoccupied compartment.

She settled in and stared out the compartment's window for a bit before she remembered what she'd been worrying about since after her first transformation: her parents.

* * *

**Ah ouai! Hem, hem... Pardon my French. Literally. Anyways! I'd say this version is MUCH better than the original. I'm not as super ashamed of this story now. No more Simple Plan and overly friendly Snape! I think I made him out to be the perfect 17 year-old bastard. :D Ok. Well. Review and let me know what you think. And don't be a hater! Or do. Whatever. Much love. New chap soon (I know I keep saying that but I think I've overcome my writer's block ;) )**


	11. Found Out

**Woes of the Moon:**

**Ok, I'm back! Finally. So sorry it took so long... I probably wouldn't even be writing right now if it weren't for the fact that I'm sick... Family issues...Anyways...I feel like HELL... Freezing... Going to like throw up... Sitting here, typing and listening to Marilyn Manson... **

**So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this computer (as my dad still keeps reminding me). **

Found out:

The Hogwarts Express pulled up in the station at King's Cross,sometime pastnoon. Most of the younger students shoved their way through the crowds to be reunited with their parents.

Lily was one of the last students off the train. She had been planning on getting off first and cornering Snape as he tryed to leave the train, but she couldn't stand the thought of facing her parents anddecided totry and put it off for as long as she could.

Lily mumbled 'good-byes' and 'happy Christmases' to random people she met while trying to find her parents.

_'Maybe they forgot about me. Or maybe they were kidnapped... or maybe they had ran off and became pirates. At least I won't have to tell them about my lycanthropy...I am so dead... '_

She spotted her parents near the barrier that separated platform 9 3/4 from the rest of the train station.

_'Damnit. I guess not.'_

"Hi mom! Hi dad" she said with forced enthusiasm as she hugged them both.

Her mom kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh darling! We've missed you so much" she said, hugging her again, she was on the verge of tears.

She pulled away from her mother, ashamed that she had not yet told her the secret.

"I have to tell you guys something..." she started, getting to the point.

"It can wait until later" her father said, grabbing Lily's trunk and gesturing from her and his wife to follow him"we've got so much catching up to do"

She looked at her mother, who was beaming with happiness. Seeing her so happy she was back made her lose her confidence. It is probably better if we do it later anyways I wouldn't want this out in the open.

_'I'll never be able to do it...'_

"Oh, in that case, it's alright. Just forget about it; I'll tell you later. So where's Petunia" she asked, referring to her sister, trying to change the subject.

"Good, good. She's doing well in school and has started seeing some boy -_Dursley_ I think his name was- _dreadful boy" she said cringing slightly,_ "and is hardly ever home..." Lily began to tune her out (it was a dreadful habit of hers).

_'Petunia never did have very good taste when it came to boys… She always seemed to pick the worst of them...' _

"She won't be celebrating Christmas with us this year, she's in Canada on a two-week skiing trip with some of her girl-friends" her father answered. Lily couldn't say she was very disappointed in this announcement; 'Tunia was always looking down her nose at her, finding her flaws. If she found out about her lycanthrope she would have an absolute field day.

"Petunia? In Canada" Lily asked incredulously. Lily knew her sister disliked her and preferred to avoid her if possible, but she also knew that she hated the cold and couldn't imagine her living through a Canadian winter.

They reached their car, a beat-up red Toyota, plastered with mud.

"Well, at least wherever we're going we'll be arriving in style, mum," she stated.

Lily and her mother cracked up while her father loaded Lily's trunk into the car and unlocked the doors.

"That's what I said" her mother answered as they waited"but he insists on using this piece of garbage until it breaks down!"

Her father got in and started the car (it took 2 tries to start). He began to tell them of all the memories they had in this car. He had proposed to his ex girlfriend in this car; a fact that made her mother's ears turn pink. Her father hastily replied that he had bought this car off of his favourite teacher in high school, Mr. Marilyn, the shop teacher.

"Figures, your father was his biggest fan; he worshipped the ground he walked on," her mother replied with a knowing look in her eye.

They laughed.

"So anyways. Why did 'Tunia decide on _Canada_?" Lily asked.

"She told me that she really wanted to go and see what skiing was all about, it is all the rage after all; so we let her go" answered her mother"I was surprised she didn't want to stay and see you, her only sister"

_'Hah. Mothers. So clueless.'_ Lily though to herself, desperately trying not to roll her eyes.

"Where are _we_ going" Lily asked.

"Well, we've got reservations at a restaurant for tonight" her stopped suddenly, searching her pockets madly"John? Where's my wallet"

"How should I know"

"Well I need it. Out reservations are in it. This is madness" her mother stated"it must be in my other coat..."

"It's alright, dear" Lily's father said comfortingly"We'll go back to the house and get it. We're only a few blocks away..."

As promised, ten minutes later, they were at the house. Thirteen Elmcrest Rd.

Lily's mom and dad rushed into the house. Lily followed.

"We must find the wallet... MY ENTIRE life is in it; my identification, my credit cards ... OH MY GOODNESS MY CREDIT CARDS... even the children's health cards..." Lily's mother said starting to get nervous while moving things in the closet around.

"We'll find it. Now which coat was it" Lily's dad asked.

"The black one."

Lily's father paled.

"I threw that one out..."

"WHAT" her mother exploded.

"It was in the pile of clothes you told me to throw away"

"FUCK" she yelled with a murderous look in her eyes "YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Lily's mom paused.

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! You are taking us to the landfill."

Lily groaned. Her mother didn't hear her. She and Lily's father had already left the house. She followed.

They got back into the car.

* * *

Lily groaned for the third time in the past five minutes as she continued to dig through the trash. They'd d been doing this for more than twenty minutes... 

_'This is so disgusting.'_

"Hey look! I've found it" her father shouted.

"Finally"

"Great"

Lily looked over to where her dad was pointing. The coat was at the top of a small pile of garbage, near an empty doghouse.

Lily, her mother and her father walked over to the pile. Lily's mom grabbed the coat and immediately checked the pockets. She pulled out her wallet.

"Excellent" she cried, looking through the wallet"Everything's here! And here's the reservations paper. Shoot. We're too late. We're going to have to go somewhere else for food."

"We should get going then" Lily said.

"Alright, common. Back to the car" her father said.

Lily turned.

There to great them were two savage looking pit bulls.

"Lily, Anne, don't move a muscle" Lily's father said.

The dogs slowly approached.

"John..."

"Stay calm, Anne."

The dogs inched closer, drooling bearing their teeth.

"Dad... We should run... They don't look too friendly..."

They began to growl loudly.

Just as Lily was about to whip out her wand and take care of the dogs, a voice came from behind a nearby pile or trash.

"This is private property! Who's there" the male voice asked.

The dogs began to bark. Lily and her parents stayed silent. A man appeared from behind the pile of trash.

He was a very handsome young man, despite the coldness of his gray eyes. He looked about 20 years old. He had raven hair with one lone dusty red highlight in the front. He wore a pair of faded black jeans that were artistically torn, faded and worn out, and a baggy black shirt that read "Hedley" in white writing. He carried a weapon in his holster, though he looked as if he could take it out in a matter of milliseconds with ease. No, this was not a man to reckon with.

"Answer or I'll sick 'em on you" he said.

"Anne, John and Lily Evans" Lily' answered cautiously.

"And what business do you have here in my dump" he asked as the dogs continued to growl ferociously.

"I accidentally put my wife's coat in the trash and we were just coming here to get it. We'll be on our way now though" Lily's father answered.

"Not so fast. You can't take that coat without paying me for it. You tossed it away and now it's mine. You don't pay for it, then you're stealing from me."

"What? It's my coat and I'm not going to pay a single cent for it" Lily's mother shouted.

"Well I could just leave you here with Ricker and Bert..." he said threateningly.

Lily's mother opened her mouth to answer.

"Mom, just pay him..." Lily interrupted. There was something strange about this guy...

"I haven't got any cash. Just my credit cards" she told her daughter.

"I'll pay him then and you can repay me later" Lily said, reaching into her pocket and grabbing her own wallet.

She pulled out some Knuts and Sickles so that she could get to her muggle money at the bottom of her wallet. If the stranger saw the wizarding money, he'd just think it to be foreign money.

But he didn't.

"Oy! Wait a minute there. You lot aren't muggles" he asked, spotting the money, his features and manner warming up to them.

"Pardon me" asked Lily's mother, not familiar with the wizarding term.

"Muggles are non-magic folk, mum" Lily whispered to her mother.

"Ah, I see now. A muggle-born witch, aren't you? Lily... Ekins"

"Lily Evans."

"Evans... That seems familiar... Wait a minute! Lily Evans! From Hogwarts"

"Just a minute. Who are you and how do you know my daughter" Lily's father asked.

"Sorry. My name's Masbeth, Lex Masbeth" Lex answered.

"That still doesn't explain how you know my daughter" Lily's father said protectively.

"Well, Headmaster Dumbledore is hiring me as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seeing as Professor Jerkins was involved in a serious accident last night…" he began"Since as I too have lycanthropy, the Headmaster told me all about the incident involving your daughter and young Mr. Lupin and has requested that I help them deal with being werewolves when we all return to Hogwarts after the break."

_'Oh fuck.'_

* * *

**Cliffie... Dum dum dum.. How will the parents react? Why is this Lex character so appealing? Kah! Haven't you all seen Cursed! THe sexual appeal of the werewolf! No I'm joking.Anyways. I'm so sorry it took such a long time to update. Hope that chapter wasn't too disappointing... BTW, I hope some of you Canadian readers understood the meaning of the "Hedley" reference.**


	12. Show Them

**Woes of The Moon: **

People, people from far and wide! All of you, of all shapes, colors and sizes, flock to me! For here it is! (Drum roll please) The next chapter of WOTM! It's not that ULTRA-AMAZING, if you're taking into consideration the time it took for me to finally write it (by the way, for that I apologize most sincerely) but do enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Though it seems as though 30 years have passed since a new chapter of this story has been posted, little has changed Copyright wise, and JKR does still fully own Harry Potter.  
**  
**Show Them:**  
  
There was a moment's silence as Lily's parents tried to make sense of what they had just heard.

"Lycanthropy? Sorry, what? You mean like werewolves?" Lily's mother asked, confused.

"Werewolves? Don't be ridiculous. How do you come up with these things?" Lily's father replied, "But who is this Lupin boy? What is it that he's done to my daughter?"

Lily felt sick.

Lex looked puzzled at the three Evans.

"Have I said something I shouldn't have?" he asked Lily.

_'No shit, Sherlock...'_ she thought, trying her hardest not to glare at him, but not succeeding.

"Now see here! I don't know what it is that's going on that we don't know about, but I demand to know right this instant!" Lily's mother shouted at Lex, noticing Lily glaring at him.

Lex sighed.

"May I have a word with your daughter first?"

"What? No you may most certainly not! _Tell us what is going on!_" her mother demanded once more.

"Anne, we'd best let them talk. I have a feeling we won't be finding out anything until these two have had themselves a little chat," Lily's father said, patting his wife on the shoulder.

Lex gestured for Lilt to follow him. She sighed and headed towards him. He led Lily away from her parents, towards an old, rusted, beat up wheeless car.

'_Wow look. It's dad's car in a couple of months from now,_' Lily couldn't help but think, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"So. So, so, so. You didn't tell them," Lex stated.

"I... I tried... I really did, but I just couldn't do it. I wouldn't know where to start..."

There was a silence.

"...Well... I can't say I blame you... My parents left me when they found out I was a werewolf. And I was just a baby."

"That's terrible... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They weren't that great, my parents... But yours... They don't seem like bad people..."

"They aren't... But how can I possibly tell then what happened?"

Lex bit his lip.

"Well there is a way... Never forget that you _are _a witch..."

"What way is there?"

"You could show them what happened."

"Show them? How?"

"You'll see... If you want..." Lex answered.

_'What the hell. What have I got to lose.'_

"Yes, alright," Lily answered, sighing.

"Excellent. Let's go fetch your parents, then."

They both headed back to where Lily's mother and father were standing, looking overly anxious.

"Parents, if you could follow me, please," Lex said to them.

"I suppose we don't really have a choice if we want to find anything out," Lily's mother answered.

"Alright! Well then follow me, my dear people!"

"He's awfully... energetic, isn't he?" Lily heard her mother whisper to her husband as Lex walked away, his dogs following behind him.

* * *

After less than 5 minutes of swerving between piles of garbage, the 4 of them arrived in front of a small, white Winnebago.

During the walk, everyone had been quiet, save for Lex, who was leading the way, whistling some kind of tune. Lily had followed nearby him so as not to have to talk to her parents (who were, oddly enough, following a good distance behind her without complaint).

"And here we are! Welcome to my humble home," Lex announced, opening the small door in front of them, "Right this way, please!"

Lily entered first. She was a bit taken aback by how spacious the inside of the seemingly small Winnebago was. Lex had obviously enlarged it with magic.

What Lily found herself in was a nice-sized rectangular "room". To her right was a small kitchen (complete with oven, sink, counter, refrigerator and microwave). In the middle of the right wall was a door (which Lily guessed must lead to a washroom). Against the wall in front of her was a foldaway bed. To the right of it, pushed against the wall, was a large bookshelf (not only containing books, but also an assortment of what had to be magical things). There was also a large number of cardboard boxes scattered throughout the room and a rather comfortable-looking emerald green sofa against the wall separating the "room" from the driving area. On the sofa were two handsome young men lying together, fast asleep on the sofa.

One of the two boys had long, straight (but slightly mussed), vibrantly purple-colored hair, a lip ring and a large number of piercing. The other boy also had long hair, but his was wavy and bleached-blond. His hair contrasted with his eyebrows (which were a dark brown) and he also had a lot of earrings in his ears (though he lacked a lip piercing).

Lily's mother and father entered the room followed by Lex. Lily's parents both gave the room a once over. They both noticed the two boys on the couch at the same time and exchanged looks.

"Oy! OY! You lot!" Lex shouted, heading towards the couch. "Wake up! We've got guests!"

The purple-haired boy stirred a bit and slowly opened his eyes.

"'Ello mate," he groggily greeted Lex.

The blond haired boy shifted a bit at the sound of his voice. He too opened his eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the light.

"So who are these chaps?" the blond-haired boy asked Lex, pointing at Lily and her parents as he and his purple-haired friend sat up.

"This is Miss Lily Evans –the student I was telling you two about—and her parents Anne and John. I found them wandering through our dump just now and let slip that—well her parents don't know what it is that happened, you see—so we (Lily and I) figure that we'll show them."

"Right, right, right. Well greetings. I'm Cassander and this here gorgeous fellow's name is Brain," the blond man said, nodding his head in the direction of the purple-haired one.

There was a short silence.

"Would you like us to leave you lot then?" Brain asked Lex.

"Yes, I reckon that'd be best," Lex replied.

"Fine, fine. We're off then. We'll be down at that bar on Third street. Be back when we're through. Cheers, mate," Brian said to Lex as he and Cassander got up, slid their boots on and headed out the door past Lily and her parents, nodding to them ad they passed.

"Well then. Back to business. Miss Evans, could you come over here, please?" he asked, walking over to the bookcase and pulling a stone bowl off the shelf.

The bowl had strange markings carved all around it. Lily recognized the bowl as a pensieve.

"Alright, dear. You know what this is, you know what to do. Concentrate on the night it happened."

_'Ok. I was in my dorm room. I went downstairs to the Entrance Hall...' _

Lex pulled out a wand from his left front jean pocket. He lifted it and brought it to Lily's temple.

Lily felt a slight tingling feeling at the back of her brain as the wand tapped her head. Moments later, Lex pulled the wand away from her temple. A silver stand of a liquidy, gassy substance was now attached to the tip of the wand. Lex deposited this into the bowl.

"Parents, over here please," Lex instructed.

Lily's mother and father, who had up until now simply been staring in awe, snapped out of it and approached him and Lily.

"Good. Now all three of you, hold hands please."

The three of them obeyed and waited for his next instruction. He then grabbed hold of Lily's free hand and with _his_ other hand, prodded the silver, liquidy, gassy substance with his wand. Suddenly the four of them were jerked forwards, one after another (Lex leading) into the bowl.

* * *

**And there it was, my dears. I shall try not to make you all wait such an agonizingly long amount of time for the next chapter. I would also like to comment that (as I'm sure you noticed) there were no comments on how I owed credit to my beta. The reason for this being that said beta has left Fanfiction for good. So here I remain on my own. Anyhow. Review if you wish, and if not well then that's fine as well.**


End file.
